<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Set In Stone by GalaxySeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348803">Set In Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySeer/pseuds/GalaxySeer'>GalaxySeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disclaimer, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, i own nothing, just my happy little accidents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySeer/pseuds/GalaxySeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on," a light twist of his tail around my hip beckond. "We should leave them in peace lass."<br/>Acknowledging Grandfather's words, I spared a final glance back at the weeping couple. A mother could not clutch her passing child any closer than she already was. Nor a father to weep more than his eyes provide. Victims of displaced ambition and the need to control others.<br/>"Will it ever get better?"<br/>His yellowed eye side-glanced at me, "One cannot say for sure. There will always be some form of violence. As there will always be some way of peace. But it our job to make sure the right one is chosen."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angela/Broadway (Gargoyles), Brooklyn (Gargoyles)/Original Female Character(s), David Xanatos/Janine "Fox" Xanatos, Goliath/Elisa Maza, Lexington/Staghart (Gargoyles), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Set In Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the motion of her mother, the confused toddler undid the buckles as her mother had taught her to do. First was the chest clip followed by the red button, but be careful because the red button would bite if undone wrong. With no straps holding her in her car seats anymore, the girl watched her mother step out of the still running car.</p><p>Her door opened and Mommy held out open hands, of course the girl took them. Her mommy set her on the grass and took her hand.</p><p>"Come on sweetheart, we're going to play a game!"</p><p>Mommy sounded excited, it must be a really fun game. What game was it? Tag? Duck-duck-goose?</p><p>The toddler asked the questions, Mommy never answered. Just led her along with their joined hands. The toddler stumbled a bit and accidentally jerked on Mommy's arm. </p><p>Forgetting the mention of the game, she saw that there were more trees than she remembered. A glance back showed how far they'd traveled from the lights of the car. Maybe this game was a secret and Mommy didn't want others to know?</p><p>"Mommy?" She uttered and peered at the unrelenting woman. There was no decrease in their place and it was beginning to make the toddler trip. </p><p>Mommy jerked her arm up as she stumbled and fell to her knees. "Up sweetheart. You need to be up." The child tilted her head, something wasn't right. She could say what. But something was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be wrong. </p><p>Eventually Mommy stopped them at a huge tree, a huge grin on her face. It unnerved the girl when the moonlight hit the smile on Mommy's face. She saw cold and not the warmth she wanted.</p><p>The tree was towering over the pair, its height riveled the trees she'd climb at Grandma's house. No matter how tall, she giggled at the pipe cleaner thin branches that reached for the peaking moon. Curiously, she released Mommy's hand and approached the interesting tree.</p><p>Maybe she was strong enough to climb this one? Grandma would scold her if she knew, but Grandma wasn't here, was she? The devious part of the toddler's mind cooed at the desire to climb, reach the tip and touch the moon sitting right there.</p><p>Would Mommy want to climb with her? Was that the game held so secret?</p><p>The madly grinning toddler turned to ask her mother but couldn't. </p><p>There was no one there.</p><p>She frowned at first, Mommy always scolded her for wandering off, so why was Mommy? The pigtail in her hair hit her as she wildly looked around for the missing mother. She wasn't on the other side of the tree.</p><p>"Mommy? Mommy!" Her little voice echoed vastly but heard by none. She didn't like this. She didn't like the dark. Monsters lived in the dark.</p><p>Mommy protected her from the monsters and Mommy wasn't here!</p><p>Fear was a deadly weapon that struck sharp and deep into the heart of the toddler.</p><p>"Mommy!"</p><hr/><p>Pity took its heart at the pitiful sight of a sobbing man-child. Its squealing and sqaulering grated its ears and nerves. Why do children make that sound? </p><p>From it's perch on the tree's tip branch, it viewed the whole thing play out. A wonderful little show it'd been entertained with for the short while. It has been quite a bit since it's it's found something interesting enough to observe.</p><p>Watching the mother leave without a glance back had been quite the plot twist. Such a cold and distainful expression graced the woman's face. And to leave a bewildered child behind for him to hear all night long.</p><p>Peering at the sobbing man-child, it had a decision to make. Its options were to simply silence the wailing child, ignore, leave, or be the gentlefolk and aid the terrified soul it could so brightly see.</p><p><em>That </em>drew drew its attention easily. It'd been centuries since it had been graced with the presence of such a soul. This was no run of the mill every day soul! No, it could see the extraordinary uniqueness of this individual.</p><p>And one so young.</p><p>Young and lost.</p><p>Pity out weighed greed. It was just to have the patience for when the young was grown. Grown meant mature and strong.</p><p>With no difficulty it did as it does. Create chaos. Where better to hide a beauty as this than in that of the forgotten past? To a time where she'd be safe and happy. </p><p>Until then, it would wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>